Vegeta takes Driver's Ed.
by Spectre-Q
Summary: Vegeta takes driver's ed after Bulma


Vegeta takes drivers ed

Vegeta takes drivers ed.

It was summer in the city; the birds were chiming; the sun was bright; and, Vegeta was angry in the now room temperature class.His impatience was getting the better of him.

_"This is insane!That man has been raving about law this and crashes that!Why did I comply with that woman when she told me to take this idiotic class?!Because, she threatened to take away my gravity room and that the bed would develop icicles for a month if I did not, that's why!!!"_

This was drivers ed. Vegeta had been going only two days, and he was subjected to hours of law classes.The fat man, who was the instructor, was talking about the responsibilities of driving, but Vegeta did not care.All he wanted to do was blow this man out of existence.

_"Look at him.He is waddling back and fourth rambling on and on.Look at me!I, the prince of sayins, am sitting here listening to a waddling, rambling duck!!!!"_

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, BLUBER BALL, YOU'RE HISTORY!!!"

Bulma was ticked, or, to put it more accurately, she was mad at him.

"All you had to do was listen for two hours, and you couldn't even do that!Honestly, Vegeta!What kind of a father figure are you anyway?You give your life to protect Trunks, but that won't be useful if you aren't a good father figure.Maybe I should have told the others to not resurrect you with the dragon balls."

"I am royalty, woman!!Why should I take this stupid class?I could be training to become more powerful that Kakorrot!"

"There is another reason."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, Goku has a license.You can exceed his power level by a million times, but he will still have something you don't have."

Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Alright, but only to exceed Kakorrot."

Bulma hugged him in response, surprisingly.

"Damn you, woman.You always use my rivalry to get what you want!"

It was two weeks into the course; Vegeta was driving that day.

"Two and ten, Mr…?"

"Vegeta."

"Ok, Mr. Vegeta."

"JUST Vegeta."

"Ok, Mr. Vegeta."

"Dahhh!"

They were on the highway when someone cut them off; Vegeta honked the horn in anger.

"Temper, Mr. Vegeta, turns to road rage."

He ignored him.

"Fool!!!So, you want to cut me off…"

He held his hand towards the antagonizing car.

"So, I will cut you off, as well, to ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!"

The car disappeared in a small sound of an explosion and a dark orange cloud.With a smile on his face, he looked at his shocked instructor.

"I'll give you a five as a score."

"Out of what?"

"Four…"

It was now three weeks into the course; Vegeta was in the simulator today.

"That's it, students.Just drive carefully, and you will do fine," the simulator instructor said.

_"This is actually kind of fun,"_ Vegeta thought, _"This is like Trunks' video game he had that woman buy."_

They were learning about pedestrian situations. The screen projected a scene of a man running into the street; Vegeta slammed on the accelerator.

"Mr. Vegeta!You just killed a pedestrian!"

"He was a fool to get in my way."

"Pedestrians always have the right of way!"

"I am royalty!And, royalty always has the right of way!!"

The next scene was a bicyclist falling off his bike into the street; Vegeta again floored the accelerator.

"Mr. Vegeta!!"

"What?Don't tell me that weakling has the right of way also!"

The last scene was a jaywalker running across the street, and, again, Vegeta slammed the accelerator.

"Mr. Vegeta!!!"

"What?He was breaking the law!I stood up for the rules, for once!"

"He was still a pedestrian!!"

Vegeta looked at the screen in frustration.

"Screw these pedestrians."

He then fired a ki blast at the screen and blew that and the wall it was on out of existence.In the smoke of what use to be a screen and wall, the instructor saw the smile on Vegeta's face, the same one the driving instructor told her about when he made the car disappear.

"Should I consider you a pedestrian?"

"No!"

"Good.I would hate to send you to another dimension so soon."

Vegeta was now almost done with drivers ed.He was now in his last classroom session.Bulma had to pay for the damages to the simulator to get Vegeta to pass, but she had Capsule Corps.' income at her disposal, not that she liked use it in the five digit range.Vegeta was again subjected to talk from the "waddling duck."

_"Not you again!I want out of this with my papers!Why won't these two last hours pass?!"_

The class was finally over and Vegeta was about to be handed the papers that would enable him to get his license; he was last in line due to his name.

"Congratulations, Mr. Vegeta.You have successfully finished this course."

"Thank you."

As he left the building, all the instructors were breathing a sigh of relief.Then, Vegeta stopped in the parking lot and put up his cupped hand with his palm parallel to the ground.A sphere of energy appeared in his hand as the relived instructors began to panic; they could see from the window in the room that he was not through with them.

"Oh my!Where are my manners?I completely forgot to say goodbye."

"Oh, Vegeta!I can't believe you finally have you license," Bulma said.

"Woman, it's only a temporary license.The real thing won't come in for a month or so from now."

It was the next day.Vegeta was able to get to the DPS before it closed; he still had to "convince" the officer there to let him get the license, but he got it.

"Dad, you got you license?" a curious Trunks asked.

"Yes, son."

"Trunks.Can you go and get the newspaper, dear?"

"Ok, Mom."

Bulma again hugged Vegeta.

"Wow!You did it."

"Yah.After the wrong motivation."

Trunks came in with the paper just then.

"Mom.I think there is a story about Dad in here."

"Really Trunks?Let me see."

_"Uh oh."_

Bulma took one look at the front page and slapped Vegeta on the back of the head.

"VEGETA!!!"

Vegeta looked at the paper and saw the headline:

**DRIVERS ED. BUILDING DISTROYED IN UKNOWN BLAST. **

He had the smile on his face again.****

__


End file.
